Nintendo Power V75
Nintendo Power V75 is the August 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Virtual Boy on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country *# Final Fantasy III *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Chrono Trigger *# Super Metroid *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Donkey Kong *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Virtual Boy The first four pages of the Virtual Boy article talk about the system itself. The following pages discuss specific games, including Mario's Tennis, Galactic Pinball, Teleroboxer, and Mario Clash. Super NES ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' The first Super NES article is about Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. The short article only provides a brief overview of the game. ''Phantom 2040'' The next featured game is Phantom 2040. The article has maps for several levels. ''Ninja Gaiden Trilogy'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is Ninja Gaiden Trilogy. The article provides an overview of the 3 separate games in one. Game Boy ''Street Fighter II'' This first Game Boy article talks about the fighting game Street Fighter II. It lists information on the various fighters. ''Judge Dredd'' The next featured game is Judge Dredd. The short article has quick details of what to expect in each level. Arcade Classics The next article discusses two "2-in-1" games: Arcade Classic No. 1: Asteroids / Missile Command and Arcade Classic No. 2: Centipede / Millipede, each game only getting a 1-page article. ''Earthworm Jim'' This article reviews Earthworm Jim, giving only brief details about the bosses and enemies. DigiPen: Going to Code College This section discusses the game design and programming process as seen at DigiPen Computer Graphics Inc. in Vancouver, BC, Canada. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Chrono Trigger, Tecmo Secret of the Stars and Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Brain Lord (SNES), Spider-Man (SNES), Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen (SNES), and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB). Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Arcade Classic No. 1: Asteroids / Missile Command'' (GB), Chrono Trigger (SNES), Earthworm Jim (GB), and Galactic Pinball (VB). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Primal Rage (SNES), Mega Man 7 (SNES) and Killer Instinct (GB). Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes